The Dark I Know Well
by The Pink Panda17
Summary: Songfic, Oneshot: Inuyasha and gang fight one of Naraku's incarnations. But, there is more than one battle waging, and the stakes are dangerously high. Can Inuyasha win against the dark he knows well? Song from Spring Awakening


A/N: _Here's to avoid any confusion:_

_**These are lyrics from Kagome's perspective**_

**These are lyrics from Inuyasha's perspective**

_**These are lyrics that fit both perspectives**_

_This oneshot is better to read if you have the song in the background, so here ya go:_

/watch?vaPdwwwE3AGs&featurerelated

_**There is a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well**_

Blood. So much blood.

This reincarnation of Naraku was stronger than the others. It took the shape of a beautiful woman and with one cruel smile, managed to mangle my friends.

When the woman cracked Sango's hirakotsu, it then continued to knock her into a tree with a sickening thud. Miroku, concerned about Sango's safety, rushed immediately to her side, protecting her with a spiritual barrier. Yet, the reincarnation continued to attack his shield until Miroku had spared so much spiritual power that he fell unconscious over Sango's form.

Finally, my eyes fell on Kagome. Her clothes were ratty and torn in several places. Bruises and cuts adorned her body, small drops of blood running over her skin. She was fighting off the woman with spiritual arrows left and right, while continuously dodging the bolts of fire the reincarnation threw at her. Shippo was on her shoulder clinging for dear life.

I was in no better shape.

I continued to try and fight off the woman with continues wind scar attacks, but she was faster than me and would be ready with a counter attack as soon as I completed my move.

This continued, with the help of Kagome's arrows for a while: a game of cat and mouse. Momentarily distracted, I looked into the woman's piercing face to see her lips curve up in the trademark cruel smile.

A fire bolt was about to land on Kagome. And she didn't see it coming until it was too late.

I darted in front of her and carried Kagome out of harm's way. Unfortunately, in the process, I dropped my tetseiga.

This transformation was different from the others. Instead of my memory blacking out, I saw everything with such clarity that I was sure this was just a dream. Red clouded my vision. My nails grew longer and a feeling of undiluted, raw power raced through my body. I set Kagome down.

"Are you okay?" she asks, now on solid ground. She turns to face me and gasps. Terror etches into her face.

I couldn't waste time. I really wanted to talk to Kagome and ask her in a worried tone if she was alright, as usual, but instead, a grunt comes out of my mouth and I sprint in the direction of the woman. It was as if the thoughts that coursed through my body were not mine, but that of a monster's. My instincts screamed in bloodlust.

The woman saw me charge in her direction and was shocked momentarily, but recovered quickly and smiled in amusement, egging me on. I take her invitation with much gusto.

We were evenly matched in speed. I easily deflected her demonic attacks. The only thing I had the upper hand on was battle strategy, not that it did me much good for all my actions ran on instincts, and strength.

**You say, "Time for bed now child,"  
Mom just smiles that smile**

After mind games and diversions, I am able to get close enough to inflict bodily damage. I shred her little by little, the reincarnation screaming in agony, until she is nothing but a bloody mess on the battleground.

I can only imagine what I look like: my haori torn off from battle, exposing my chest, blood speckled over my lower torso as if I just massacred a village. My nails the worse, coated in dirt and pure blood.

I look around, Miroku and Sango still slumped over one another, both knocked out cold. Shippo had scampered over to them, currently trying to wake them up. Kagome was sitting at the base of an oak tree where I set her, watching me with wide eyes.

I looked at the others. They were no threat; they are a part of my pack. I sniffed the air surrounding the girl. My scent was all over her from traveling earlier today, but my youki told me something different.

'_Mate!' _it yelled, urging me to protect her. But, my inner demon also noticed she was unmarked. Now at this point, I lost my senses and my demon blood took over.

And it screamed, '_mark her, make her yours.'_

_**Just like she never saw me  
Just like she never saw me**_

My humanity fought against its intentions with every fiber in its body. _'She doesn't even know my feelings yet! She deserves a choice!' _it tried to reason, attempting to pacify the demon.

'_Who said anything about choice? She is your bitch. Your scent lingers over her skin. It is a demon sign of courtship. She should know better. Take her now,' _the demon retorted.

I didn't even know my intentions yet as I walked closer and closer to Kagome, who was looking more and more nervous with each step. I knew it wasn't going to end well. Mt human side was slipping away word by word, though by though, and the demon inside me rejoicing, preparing itself.

My control slipped away for the final time, and my demon blood surfaced, with its intentions.

With one swift motion, I threw Kagome over my shoulder, and raced into the cover of the forest. I heard Shippo call our name behind us, but it was a distant murmur in my mind.

_**So, I leave, wanting to hide  
Knowing deep inside**_

I roughly set Kagome back on the ground once we were a good distance in the forest. She looked up at me.

"I-i-i-inuyasha? What are we doing? Why did you put me here?" she asked, but once she looked into my eyes, she started to tremble. Kagome tried to get up, but I got to my knees and pushed her down gently by the shoulder.

_**You are coming to me  
You are coming to me**_

"Inuy-" she murmurs, but is cut off by my lips crashing down on hers. Her words are muffled. She gets lost in the passionate kiss for a short moment, but remembers my state and tries to shove me off. I put clench the top of her arm, hoping to keep her still. She yelps as my nails pierce her soft skin.

I try and stop the events that I know in my heart will occur and I fight with all my inner strength. But, it is no match for my desires.

I moved my mouth to her neck and then the skin above the collar of her school uniform, nipping and licking whatever I could get my mouth on.

_**You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight  
And then you hold me and you whisper,  
**__**"Child, the Lord won't mind.**_

"Inuyasha, you don't want this, I know you don't!" Kagome whispers breathlessly, still fighting against my grip. I pin her arms above her head and lay the length of my body along her, pressing against her mercilessly. I cut Kagome's uniform through the middle and run my mouth along the top of her breasts, where her "bra" doesn't cover.

_**It's just you and me.  
Child, you're a beauty.**_

She starts to shake under me, trying to wiggle from my grasp. I move my lips to her ear.

"Stay still bitch. It'll be over before you know it," I whisper cynically. Kagome gasps and a chocked sob leaves her lips. I move my head down to her stomach and suck on the supple skin there, leaving pink welts where my mouth was.

"**God, it's good – the lovin' – ain't it good tonight?  
You ain't seen nothing yet – gonna treat you right.  
It's just you and me  
Child you're a beauty."**

I still continue to battle in my inner psyche.

'_You do want this, don't you?'_

'_I do…but not like this! I want to do this because we love each other, not because-'_

'_How could she love a filthy creature like you?'_

'_I know we were meant for each other, I just know it!'_

'_There is no such thing. You two have been in courtship for too long. She should've known better-'_

'_NO SHE DOESN'T!'_

I was trailing kisses under Kagome's jaw viciously. I wanted to feel every inch of her skin on my lips.

_**I don't scream, though I know it's wrong  
I just play along  
I lie there and breathe  
Lie there and breathe**_

Every now and then a yelp would escape Kagome, whenever I applied too much pressure or I bit her so roughly that I actually drew blood. I know every tortured sound that escaped her lips would come back to haunt me, break whatever was left of my soul.

I suckled on the delicate skin in the valley of her breast. I'm not sure what held back my youki from tearing off the bra altogether. Maybe there was a shred of hope after all.

_**I wanna be strong  
I want the world to find out  
That you're dreamin' on me  
Me and my "beauty"  
Me and my "beauty"**_

All this time, she was struggling against me. Sometimes, she would scream for help, but after a while, she knew it was useless to keep screaming. We were miles away from the closest village.

Then all of a sudden, she went limp under me, almost relaxed. Then, for the first time, a sole, silent tear escaped the corner of her eye. I smelled the salt and looked up at her face. Her eyes were troubled, but she looked up at me, totally trusting.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. It's okay. You're okay," she declared so softly, I had to lean in to hear her words.

_**You say all you want is just a kiss goodnight  
And then you hold me and you whisper,  
"Child, the Lord won't mind.  
It's just you and me.  
Child, you're a beauty.**_****

**"God, it's good – the lovin' – ain't it good tonight?  
You ain't seen nothing yet – gonna treat you right.  
It's just you and me  
Child you're a beauty."**

I froze. Even though it was like she said nothing at all, I knew exactly what she meant. Her body language, her sparkling blue, trusting eyes.

She would forgive me. She always had, always will.

I would perform one of the vilest acts, steal one of the most precious gifts she has to offer, and she would look the other way and always welcome me with open arms. Something inside me snapped. I could feel the human side triumph little by little, fighting the darkness in my soul. My nails receded back into my hands, my fangs becoming duller. My vision returned back to normal.

I immediately rolled off Kagome and stood up, keeping my distance. She sat up. Her shirt was completely in shreds. In addition to the battle, there were other little cuts and hickies all over her body. The most noticeable injury was the four long claw marks on her arm near her shoulder.

_**There is a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well**_

How could I have done this? How did God bless me with such a woman? I walked closer to the ground and crouched near Kagome, never taking my eyes off her. She looked hesitant, but she didn't leave, seeing my eyes had returned to their normal color. I got on my knees, as she was now.

"Oh…God…Kagome…I'm so sorry," I murmur and in one swift moment, take her by the shoulders and hug her to my body. I hold her to me, placing my hand on the back of her neck, as if to glue her to me permanently.

She stiffened, but then relaxed.

_**There is a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well**_

Only moment later do I release her from my vice grip. She then continues to surprise me. She takes my head and rests it on her chest, right above her heart. Kagome rubs my back soothingly and whispers in my ear.

"It's okay. It's okay."

_**There is a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well**_

I start sobbing. "Oh..m-my…G-g-god. I'm-m-m-m s-s-s-o sor-r-ry Kagome. So sorry."

"Shhh… it's okay. I'm okay. We'll be okay."

_**There is a part I can't tell  
About the dark I know well**_

_A/N: How did you like my first official Inuyasha songfic? I want to do another part to this from Kagome's POV. Do you think I should? Please include your answer in a review! The reason Inuyasha remembers everything so well in his demonic form is because this was Naraku's plan from the beginning. He placed a spell on Inuyasha through his reincarnation, full well knowing it was going to be destroyed and that this would happen, probably destroying Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship forever. Unfortunately, Kagome spoils his plan. Confusing, no?_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_Love darlings,_

_The Pink Panda 17_


End file.
